Sunday Mornings
by SereneCalamity
Summary: For that one morning a week, it was just them two. Dotty. OneShot.


_So I know you requested this a few weeks ago, but I've been really busy. This one is for _Peaches2421. _I hope you like it. If you have any requests or prompts, just let me know._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Weekday mornings through the Toretto and co household were loud, busy and messy. Mia Toretto would be studying at the table, or organizing paper work for the garage. Brian O'Conner would be standing in the doorway, surveying the bustle with amused eyes. And the team that worked in the garage were yelling, laughing, pushing and talking with their mouths full. Dominic Toretto would glance around at everyone as though he was above the dicking around, but the minute Jesse Lomas would make a grab for the last crumpet on a plate, Dom would lunge forward and snatch it out of the younger boys hands. That would start a whole new argument about who was going to put down the next lot. Vince Martin and Leon Eppes would be flicking grapes or raisins, or whatever they could get their hands on, at each other and anyone within range. Leticia Ortiz wasn't particularly a morning person, so her main verbal contribution was growling under her breath and snapping at everyone. She would glare at the people around her, occasionally her finger reaching out and flicking one of the boys behind the head who was making just a little too much noise. By eight thirty, the house would be miraculously tidy, quiet and empty, as everyone left for their jobs and University.

Saturday mornings, the house was like the living dead. No one came out of their rooms until at least twelve, all hung over and tired from the racing and the drinking of Friday night. The house would be a complete mess, bottles sprawled throughout the lounge, bags of chips and biscuits open and the crumbs over the kitchen benches, cigarettes littered around the outside doors. When people finally arose, words were said in quiet voices so as not to aggravate hang overs. Mia always somehow looked the best, makeup reasonable and hair tamed. The boys would stumble around, nudging each other and muttering about last nights lay. Dom would squint at them and look pointedly at the mess and everyone would grumble as they slowly began to clean up. Letty would be in a pair of mini shorts and one of Dom's shirts, which was loose on her slight frame and show whatever bra she was wearing that day. If she had drunk so much the night before that she was still feeling its affects now, she would be wearing shades and her hair was always piled on top of her head. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that people would be able to have intelligent conversation with each other.

Sunday mornings, however, everyone had different stages.

Mia would be up reasonably early, around seven thirty, and would be at the kitchen table. It was one of the few days through the week where she could have uninterrupted time to study. She would have her glasses on and be bent over her notes, jotting things down and highlighting lines. Brian would come downstairs around nine, kiss her on the cheek, sling an arm lazily around her shoulders. They usually went out for breakfast, fingers linked and talking lovey dovey nonsense.

The boys could be found doing one of two things. Sometimes, they would come into the lounge around ten thirty and fall down on the couch. Jesse would have a cigarette between his fingers and be perched on the arm of a chair, facing the door so that the smoke drifted outside. Leon and Vince would be on the controllers for the PS3, jeering each other on. The other half of the time, one, two, or all three of them would say goodbye to nameless females. They would all end up huddled on the couch, talking about the chicks they had gotten with, and their various 'skills'.

Dom and Letty wouldn't come out of their room until noon—at least. No one really knew what happened behind the door of their room, and they didn't really want to know. All they knew was that you didn't disturb their two fearless leaders on Sunday mornings.

Dom woke up before Letty, around nine thirty, and just lay on his back. Letty was curled at his side, one leg thrown across his and her head buried between his shoulder and the pillow. Her breathing was rhythmic and kept him in a sleep like trance, his eyes half shut as his thumb rotated against the smooth skin of her hip. She twitched slightly under his touch, her leg tightening and moving upwards so that it was around his waist. One thing Dom loved about Letty was how flexible she was. Her leg was now so high on his body that her knee was practically touching her breasts. And yet somehow, she was still sound asleep, so she must have been comfortable. His hand shifted easily from her hip to her ass, running his fingers over her skin and squeezing lightly.

"Perve." Her voice was huskier than usual from sleep, and he felt her lips move against his shoulder. He hadn't realized she was awake, and grinned at her when she lifted her head and blinked sleepily a couple of times. The sun was coming through the window at the opposite end of the room, and it the bright sun was promising a beautiful day. The slight haze from the sun cast a shine over Letty that made her caramel skin glow. Dom lifted his other hand and ran it lightly over her thigh. She shivered under his touch, her eyes closing again momentarily.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Dom growled, turning his head to the side and rubbing his nose into her cheek. He tugged at her leg until she finally rolled over, on top of him. She sat up, her thighs straddling his toned hips and her hands coming down and resting on his muscular chest. His hands rested on her thighs, caressing them, and her hands tracing patterns on his chest. Her fingers went up to his collar bone, over his shoulders and then back to his neck. His hands came to a halt on her thighs as her hands stroked his neck, coming up to touch his ears and then crossing over his cheeks. One of her thumbs brushed over his lower lip and they parted beneath her touch.

She hadn't intended for her touch to be sensual but she could feel him shift underneath her ass and she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Dom returned the pressure, his hands sliding up to her hips and digging in to the soft skin. Neither of them were clothed, and the feeling of their naked skin against each other sent sensations through both of them.

"What's the time?" Letty mumbled, dropping her head to the crook of his neck, her hands moving away from his face.

"I dunno," Dom replied. "Maybe tenish?" His hands slid around to her back, his fingers feather light up her spine and then back down again. He could feel Letty shiver underneath his touch. She loved it when he touched her like that, and he knew it turned her on when his fingers brushed over her back and down to her ass. He continued rubbing her softly and bit back a moan when she shifted her hips slightly and rubbed against his half-hard member.

"Ten is...Too early..." Letty groaned, her voice broken.

"Go back to sleep then, babe," Dom took a hold of her hips and rolled her over so that they were both lying on the bed, facing each other.

"After how you were just touching me? You think I can go back to sleep?" She rolled her eyes and looked at him through her thick eyelashes. Dom smirked and kissed her again, his tongue sliding over her lower lip. Letty allowed him entrance and their tongues moved lazily over each other. His hand came up and tangled itself in her curly hair and her hand wrapped itself around his bicep.

"I love you, Let," Dom mumbled in one of the moments that they pulled away for gasps of air. Letty's hand drifted down from his arm to his waist and dug her fingers into his skin. He let out a low moan as her mouth attached itself to his once again, their tongues meeting.

Suddenly, there was a bang downstairs and the two froze.

Then there was absolute silence for a moment.

"Leon!" Vince bellowed downstairs. "Mia is gonna _kill _you!" Dom and Letty broke away from each other and let out annoyed sighs.

"Ay, you pushed me!" Leon shouted back. They could hear scuffling in the room beneath theirs and Dom rolled onto his back, narrowing his eyes at the ceiling.

"We better go downstairs," Letty muttered.

"Can't leave those three alone without them breaking something," Dom agreed, his voice resigned. They both sighed and rolled out of bed. Dom pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and Letty yanked a hoodie on and a pair of pyjama pants. When they opened the bedroom door, they could hear the three boys arguing. "You better have a good excuse for getting me out of bed!" He roared down the stairs and silence fell. Letty smirked and took a step closer to him, her body pressed against his.

"You're cute when you act all big and scary," she grinned at him.

"Cute?" Dom raised an eyebrow.

"Hot," she corrected and reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Let's go figure the kids out." Dom smacked her ass as she walked by and she let out a squeak as she shot him a grin over her shoulder.

Sometimes, the Sunday mornings didn't work out quite the way he liked.

But he would take them as they came.

_Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know :)_


End file.
